Applications can accept many forms of input from touchscreen displays, keyboards, and mice, among others. In some examples, applications store a character stream of the most recent input characters and enable users to unwind the character stream. Therefore, in some examples, applications enable users to select an icon to manipulate the character stream by removing a previous input character or displaying a previously removed input character.